Secrets
by Nialler'sCrazyMofo
Summary: In New Moon Bella cuts her finger and Jasper attempts to attack her. Also Edward wants to protect her so he decides to leave. Though what if there was a slight change in the story? Bella has a secret that Edward doesn't know about. She wants to tell them, though she's afraid that they won't think of her the same. Will Bella tell Edward or will he leave and it would all be too late?


_****_**I'm not sure if I should continue this story... If you want me to, tell me and I'll try my best.**

* * *

_**!BANG!**_

_ To my left, shot in the head, bleeding and unmoving on the ground with wide lifeless eyes. Another_ _soldier down, but I don't let that stop me; I kept on moving only stopping to shoot my_ _gun and ducking behind trees and buildings to prevent getting hit by bullets._

_!BOOM!_

_ Behind me dirt, debris and scraps of clothes flying upward and scattering around the field. I then unexpectedly feel a sting and warm liquid run down my thigh; I quickly moved my hand to it, capturing some of the liquid and bringing my dirty hand up to my face to examine it. I find it being the familiar color red, of blood, the blood being mine. I had been shot in the thigh, the bullet most likely barely missing the bone._

_ I__quickly turned just in time to see a man leaping and then tackling me onto the ground, causing dust to fly. We wrestled for a while, rolling around until I was able to take out my knife, stab him in the chest and get him off me, blood rolling down from his mouth. All dirty and bleeding, I stood back up and staggered behind a building sitting down and tearing off a piece of my uniform and wrapping it around my thigh, where I had been shot._

_ **!BOOM!**_

_Part of the building to my right had been blown up by a grenade._

_ I got back up, leaning against the wall behind me while taking big deep heavy breathes. I looked out the side of the building, but then sensing someone behind me , I turn around to see a man that seemed to be in pain, yet was holding a gun to my head. My eyes widened, but I didn't have time to react before i heard the 'click' and 'BANG' of the gun and felt intense pain on my now cracked skull. My ears were ringing. I started falling back, warm blood flowing down in between my eyes. Getting close to the ground -_

I sat up quickly in bed, my hand immediately going to my forehead while i frantically look around the room I was in. When I didn't recognize where I was I started panicking, until the events from yesterday came flooding back into me. Finishing up packing, setting off to our new home, the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, a two story house surrounded by trees, unpacking, reading my favorite book. Thinking of my book I look around for it, finding it on the floor still opened.

_ I must have fallen asleep, _I think.

I relaxed after a while, only to fall out of bed when my alarm clock went off.

"Ow." I groaned, from the floor, then getting back up.

"Get ready for school Bella!" I heard my mom say from the kitchen downstairs. I groaned, again, louder this time. Great, it's another first day of school.

"Woo!" I cheer unenthusiastically. My mother just laughs, so I went and got ready.

My name is Isabella M.B. Logan, but in this case, Isabella Marie Swan. I'm a mutant. I was born in 1928, my parents had abandoned me when I was two and gave me away.

I ran away from home at only fifteen years old the night my adopted father came home drunk to find my adopted mother in another man's arms. My father wasn't even close to the best, he would always yell at my mother and me. He always had fights with my mom; at times he also hits us. My mom had been seeing this guy at times when he would go out and get wasted. The man was really good to my mother, he made her happy, i really saw her smile when there was anything that had to do with him. The three of us had been planning on running away together, away from the demon that is my adopted father.

When he saw my mother and her true love he was bewildered. The bags were by the couch ready to be taken and brought with us when we ran. My father just had some home early; he usually came home the next day to go out again later that night. He was barely ever home. You could see that his face was red from anger. He ran up to my mother's love and started punching him, my mother was screaming and begging for him to stop while I stood there panicking, unsure of what to do. Minutes later the man was on the ground unconscious, but thankfully still breathing.


End file.
